The present invention relates generally to a seated ambulatory device in a simple manufacturing design with few frame parts, and a method and tools for adjustment, comprised of a number of interchangeable components. The device can be adjusted for greater balance for a wider and diverse group of patients. Using the Internet can greatly improve ordering and distribution of properly sized components, thereby helping to simplify assembly and increase strength of the device by using the most desirable parts while reducing cost.
When a person loses a lower limb or has had a serious leg injury, there is a time when healing of the leg or stump makes it impossible for the individual to ambulate. So technically, wheelchairs and traditional walkers are used for the rehab process. In many cases, this is ineffective because of injuries to the shoulders, hands suffering from carpal tunnel, bursitis in the shoulder or torn rotator cuffs of the shoulder.
Medical devices have been developed to facilitate ambulating. U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,658 issued Jun. 11, 1999 to Joseph F. Schrader and entitled Sit to Stand Hinged Seat Walker with Pull-up Handles also employs a vertical upright post with a planar seat that locks in a vertical position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,716 B1, issued Nov. 1, 2005 to Joseph F. Schrader and entitled Ergonomically Designed Walker also has an offset seat post and adjustable handle grip bars.
These devices fall short in simplification. The frames are dependent on the specific right or left frames being used. The potential of an incorrect frame being selected for a patient is eliminated with the present method for measuring and dispensing. Adjustment of the prior devices often requires custom made components to achieve a balancing point that is comfortable. The movement of the individual's hands is limited without the ability to move them in lateral directions or to vary their height in relationship to the seat. With the improved ergonomic handles, handlebars and the dispensing system of the present invention, the therapist or prosthetist can give the user a greater degree of control over the position of the stabilization foot in a much shorter period of time with verifiability that the adjustments were made in accordance with the doctor's orders.
It is the object of this new and improved invention to better position the upper body and hands with new handlebar components, making proper placement of a person's core, forward and aft and laterally, not possible with prior inventions. The more simplified frame has an offset seat post component that is adjustable both to the right or left side, not possible with prior frames. A new stabilization system gives greater stability for people who have balance difficulties, making it possible for very accurate body positioning to achieve balance for these individuals, using standardized parts, making adjusting far simpler and faster, and saving time and money.